BlueBells
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Frodo and Sam sit by the fire after alot of drink. They start to kiss but Sam is too shy and they fall asleep together. Frodo & Sam realise their feelings for each other... FrodoxSam slash
1. BlueBells & Firelight

**A/N: this is my first LOTR fanfic, I'm watching them again and I've been wanting to try a Frodo/Sam one for a while. Hope you like it; tell me what you think :)**

The grass was soft and the sun was shining, Frodo was sitting watching the world go by and he couldn't help but fall asleep in the flowers that afternoon. Frodo sat leaning against an old tree with his legs stretched out, his oversized hairy Hobbit feet facing the sky. From where he sat he could see a fair amount of the Shire; he could see lots of Hobbits wandering about merrily, chattering to friends and family as they passed them. He could see in the background a field of barley glowing in the sun, with birds flying in their masses above them.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam's voice called from behind a tree. Sam came wandering through the grass scanning the landscape for Frodo. He noticed Frodo lying in a patch of bluebells sleeping peacefully, the bluebells grew much taller then Frodo where he laid. Sam stood over Frodo and smiled at how peaceful he looked then decided to sit beside him.

Frodo stirred from his nap in the forest and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through the leaves. When he had adjusted to the light he noticed Sam's golden bushy hair by his side.

"Sam!" Frodo stuttered as he sat up sleepily and Sam looked startled.

"I'm sorry, mister Frodo sir, it's just, you looked so peaceful so I thought I'd wait instead of waking yer." Sam said fingering a bunch of bluebells nervously. Frodo smiled at Sam and Sam calmed down a bit.

"Oh, Sam." Frodo laughed. "Why did you come looking for me?" Sam thought for a moment and then he's eyes lit up.

"Merry and Pippin are waiting for us!" He chirped as he got to his feet and held a hand out for Frodo. Frodo took his hand and then stretched. "They're in the Green Dragon." Sam said as he turned and they walked through the long grass of the Shire.

- - - - - - -

Sam held the big wooden door open for Frodo and the chatter of the Hobbits poured out. As usual Merry and Pippin were sitting with their arms over each others shoulders singing loudly with mugs in their hands.

"Hey, Sam you found him!" Pippin shouted as Sam let Frodo walk in. they walked through the bustle of Hobbits and towards Merry and Pippin who were saving a table for them.

"He was asleep in the grass." Sam smiled as they sat down with Merry and Pippin.

"Yeah and I woke up to see him watching me." Frodo joked. Sam looked down gingerly but Frodo nudged him and smiled. Merry came towards them with two mugs of ale held high in each hand then set them down, slurping some onto the table then dealt them to each Hobbit.

"Cheers!" Merry shouted then threw back the ale, finishing the mug in one go. Frodo had a surprised expression and Pippin gestured for him to drink his ale. Frodo took a few gulps of his ale but didn't slurp it all down like Merry and Pippin, Sam on the other hand was sipping at his slowly.

"Come on Sam, drink up." Pippin said as he plonked down another round of ale for the Hobbits. Sam seemed to look at Frodo for his approval before starting another mug. Pippin raised his mug into the air and waited for the others to raise theirs, they clinked their mugs (Merry had pushed his with too much force, causing them to spill a lot of their ale,) and drank what was left of their drinks.

- - - - - - -

It wasn't long until they were all singing at the top of their voices hanging onto each others shoulders. Merry and Pippin were the leaders in the songs and Frodo and Sam just watched them happily. Sam was still shy but he seemed to loosen up with a bit of nudging and pestering from Merry and Pippin.

"All right you lot, time to go." The barman said to Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin as they jumped off another table. "Think you've had enough." The four Hobbits laughed to each other and staggered out of the door, hanging onto each other.

The cold nights air hit them like a wall and they all looked up and around at the sky for a second. The stars were shining brightly down on the Shire and the lanterns were lit, illuminating the walls of the little buildings.

Pippin stretched and yawned and broke off from the chain. "I'll see yer tomorrow, yeah?" He said louder then he needed to. Frodo nodded and then was nearly pushed over by Merry joining him to stagger off down the pebbles, still singing whatever words they could remember of any songs.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Samwise!" Frodo said slapping a hand on Sam's back, this caused Sam to fall forwards and onto his knees. "Sam I'm so sorry!" Frodo shouted and got to his knees too, grabbing Sam's hand and looking at him.

"Don't worry, mister Frodo." Sam laughed and they both started giggling to each other as they tried to straighten up. After a few attempts they managed to stay upright and started a slow walk towards the Baggins' house.

Frodo and Sam staggered down the path towards the rounded door, Frodo stepped forward to open it and gestured Sam in. "Thank you, mister Frodo!" Sam said happily as he walked past Frodo. Frodo followed him and they went to the fireplace and lit it. The fire lit up the hollow fireplace, darting orange light across the little room. There

Sam slumped down clumsily next to him and stared into the flame.

"I see that you still have those flowers Sam?" Frodo laughed looking at the flowers in the Sam's hands. They were the bunch he had been holding when Frodo had woken up earlier. Sam nodded happily and looked at his flowers.

"Because they were the ones you were laying on." Sam said and then realised what he had said and looked away quickly. Frodo stared at Sam, his hair was curly and messy and hanging limply by his hazel eyes. Frodo smiled and put his hand to Sam's chin and pulled his head up to look into his eyes. Sam smiled to Frodo and then placed the flowers on Frodo's knees. Frodo looked down at the bright bluebells and picked them up and kissed them lightly, Sam looked at Frodo with a confused expression.

Frodo placed the bluebells down softly and then looked back to Sam. Sam looked into Frodo's big blue eyes and breathed deeply. Frodo put a hand to Sam's cheek and brushed it lightly, Sam closed his eyes at the touch.

"Mister Frodo…" Sam breathed as Frodo shuffled forwards to Sam. Frodo put his finger to Sam's lips and Sam didn't say anymore. Frodo leant forward and his face was inches from Sam and then he lightly put his lips on Sam's. Sam fell back slightly at Frodo's touch but warmed to the feeling. Frodo pushed harder and then his tongue found a way into Sam's mouth. Frodo's fingers were entwined in Sam's golden hair as he's other hand ventured upon Sam's knee and thigh.

Frodo pushed on Sam to make him lay down on the furry rug. Frodo lay on top of Sam and kissed him deeply, the firelight illuminating angles in their bodies. Frodo's hair fell down onto Sam's face and Sam smiled and brushed it behind Frodo's ear for him. Frodo tenderly kissed the bridge of Sam's nose and smiled. Frodo resumed kissing Sam intimately and slowly, but he's hands ventured Sam's body. Sam whimpered slightly as Frodo put his hand under his shirt and brushed his chest, this made Frodo stop kissing him and look down into his eyes. Frodo then kissed Sam's neck and worked his way down to his chest.

Frodo kissed at Sam's chest and he reached Sam's trousers. Frodo stopped when he touched Sam's trousers, looking up to Sam for an approval; Frodo felt a hand on his cheek, he looked up to see Sam's worried face.

"Mister Frodo…" Sam whispered. Frodo lifted his head up to get a better look at Sam. "I don't know if I can…" Sam said with a look of sadness in his eyes. Frodo sat up slightly and stared down to Sam sympathetically. "Not yet that is." Sam added seeing the look on Frodo's face. Frodo nodded and smiled and kissed Sam again.

"Don't worry, Samwise." He whispered as he lay he's head on Sam's chest. Frodo drifted off to sleep listening to Sam's heartbeat. Sam put his fingers through Frodo's long curls and closed his eyes too.

- - - - - - -

Frodo woke up to find his fingers laced in Sam's; Frodo had his head still on Sam's chest. They were still lying on the thick rug, the fire had burned down at some time during the night, Frodo looked to Sam who was already awake.

"Mornin' mister Frodo," Sam said as he looked down to Frodo. Frodo smiled, sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Samwise," Frodo smiled as Sam sat up and scratched his head.

"Erm, mister Frodo," Sam started and looked to Frodo. "About last night… I'm sorry for, you know…" Sam said quietly and cut off then looked around the room awkwardly. Frodo smiled kindly and brushed along Sam's cheek with his finger.

"Don't be silly, Sam," Frodo said softly.

"How about some breakfast?" Sam smiled and he got up and then held a hand out for Frodo to get up too.

After a couple of helpings of breakfast Frodo recommended going fishing. The Hobbits packed some fishing rods and snacks and headed out towards the lake. It was another nice day in the Shire, the sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds to be seen.

The lake was tranquil apart from the odd ripple on the water from a fish; the grass around it seemed extra soft. Trees surrounded the lake, there was a great Weeping Willow leaning over one edge of the lake, casting speckled shade on the grass. Frodo and Sam sat down at the side of the lake under the Willow tree to set up their rods with bait and cast their lines. Frodo lay down waiting for his bell to ring telling him he has caught a fish and stared up into the blue sky. Sam lay down next to him and smiled as he stared at him.

"What?" Frodo asked noticing Sam staring at him, Sam shrugged then looked away.

"Just, that the sky makes your eyes look really bright," Sam said putting his hands under his head. Frodo smiled and lay on his side to look at Sam. "The bluebells match too," Sam said still staring into the sky.

"Yes, the bluebells match." Frodo repeated watching Sam. Sam suddenly turned to his side, not realising how close he was to Frodo. Their noses were inches apart and Frodo smiled at Sam who looked worried. Frodo put his hands through Sam's hair and started playing with a certain long curl. Frodo began to lean in towards Sam as he's bell rang on his fishing rod.

"You got one, mister Frodo!" Sam shouted as he jumped to his feet. Frodo grabbed his fishing rod and held onto his tight. Frodo was getting jerked about by the strong fish.

"Help me, Sam," Frodo said struggling to hold onto the rod. Sam put his hands onto the rod behind Frodo's and started pulling it back as well. After a few minutes of struggle the Hobbits suddenly fell back. The fish had finally given up and was flopping about pathetically on the mud bank.

"Are you ok, mister Frodo?" Sam demanded as he scrabbled to his feet next to Frodo. Frodo sat up and smiled.

"Yes, Sam." He said as he reached for his now dead fish. "Fancy cooking fish tonight?"

- - - - - - -

Whilst Sam prepared the fish Frodo took the bluebells off the rug and put them in a jug of water and sat them on the windowsill. The sunlight streamed through the window and onto the bluebells, making their colour seem extra bright. Sam noticed and smiled at Frodo and then dug the knife he was using to cut some fish up into his thumb.

"Ouch!" Sam said as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Don't." Frodo said pulling Sam's thumb away. Frodo led Sam to the sink and washed the cut under the water. Frodo then examined the thumb for himself and tutted at Sam. "That won't do." He said as he lightly kissed the thumb. Sam blushed and quickly turned back to the food he was preparing.

"It's nearly done." He called after Frodo as he went to get some ale from the cupboard. Bilbo had an old cupboard that he would never let Frodo open; it was full of old ales and special drinks he had kept. Frodo opened the door and its hinges creaked, he pulled out a couple of dusty bottles and set them on the table.

The Hobbits settled down and ate a few large helpings of freshly cooked fish and ale; Frodo and Sam kept stealing shy looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"That was gorgeous, Sam." Frodo said as he sat back into his chair. Sam nodded and gulped down some ale. Frodo shuffled along the seat towards Sam, pretending he was reaching for another bottle of ale. Sam looked out the corner of his eye at Frodo as he took another gulp. Frodo put his hand on Sam's knee making Sam turn and look at him, they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

Sam snapped back into reality, pulling his gaze away from Frodo's bright blue eyes and they met the bluebells and he smiled. The Hobbits sat a little closer then usual until Frodo got up to get a new bottle of ale. He walked to the same creaking cupboard and pulled out another old bottle. Frodo turned ready to go back to the table but Sam was walking towards him.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Frodo asked, trying to read the expression on Sam's face. But Sam didn't answer, he just carried on walking. Sam only stopped when he was inches form Frodo and Frodo started to feel worried.

"Samwi –," but Sam had crashed his lips clumsily into Frodo's stopping him from talking. Frodo was surprised but embraced Sam's lips and put his arms around his waist. Sam pushed his body into Frodo's and pushed him backwards into the cupboard. Sam continued to kiss Frodo, pushing his tongue deeper into Frodo's mouth. When they broke the kiss both were breathing heavily.

Frodo smiled as Sam stepped back and looked worried. He's hazel eyes illuminated by the moonlight outside the near window. Frodo took Sam's hand and led him back in front of the fire and onto the soft rug. Frodo kissed Sam and then knelt down in front of him, Frodo could feel Sam trembling as he caressed his thighs. He undid Sam's shirt and kissed the bare skin. As he was kissing he started to undo Sam's trousers, stealing glances upwards at Sam's expression whenever he could.

Frodo finally got through the layers of cloth to reveal the bare skin of Sam's erection. Sam was still trembling as Frodo started lick up and down his length. Frodo heard Sam whimper from pleasure every time he would put Sam's length in his mouth, it would the reach the back of his throat but he would carry on. Sam's fingers stroked at Frodo's hair and his breathing got heavier.

"Frodo…" Sam breathed as his pace quickened. Frodo felt Sam's thighs tighten and he engulfed him one last time before Sam released into his mouth. Frodo enjoyed it and did Sam's trousers back up for him. Sam's legs gave in under him and he slumped onto the floor next to Frodo. Sam smiled weakly at Frodo and then kissed him passionately. Frodo pushed him down so they lay on the rug where they had the night before but this time Sam laid his head on Frodo's chest.

So many thoughts were going through Sam's mind that night. So many things he wanted to confess. He felt an aching in his heart that he has never felt for Frodo before, only recently he had starting thinking about Frodo in different ways.

Frodo sighed at the lack of confidence in Sam; he wished he could tell him how he felt. But instead he just played with the curls in Sam's hair as he heard he's breathing get heavier as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Acceptance

Frodo opened his eyes and looked down to Sam, then kissed him lightly on the hair. Sam stirred and looked up to Frodo and smiled.

"Morning, Sam." Frodo whispered to Sam as Sam sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Mister Frodo." Sam smiled at him; Frodo sat up and leant his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do about you, Samwise." Frodo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sounding worried. Frodo lifted his head up and smiled into Sam's loving eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, Sam." Frodo said still smiling, slightly surprised at his own confidence to just come out and say it. Sam didn't answer; he just sat there staring at Frodo blankly.

_Why did I have to ruin it? _Frodo thought as he saw Sam's eyes wander the room. Frodo sighed and stood up and began to walk towards the door, his heart couldn't take the silence. Frodo opened the door and walked out into the morning air of the Shire, not many other Hobbits were awake this early.

Then Frodo felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Sam standing staring at him. Sam moved his hand down to Frodo's hand and he laced their fingers together.

"I think that I love you too, Mister Frodo." Sam said timidly, squeezing Frodo's hand tightly. Frodo smiled at Sam, his heart thumping fast and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Frodo kissed Sam lightly on the forehead and they stood staring at each other for a moment, then they walked out of Frodo's front garden.

Other Hobbits were starting to appear from their houses to start their daily routine. Frodo held onto Sam's hand tighter after he saw the worried look on his face. An old man who was clipping at his flowers stopped and stared at the couple as they walked past, Sam acted as if he couldn't see them staring.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Sam." Frodo said looking to Sam.

"Oh but I do, Mister Frodo! I love you and I don't care who knows." Sam said smiling to Frodo. "I'm just a bit shy, that's all…" He continued and Frodo laughed softly at him.

There was a loud bang from behind a tree and Merry fell down to the ground. Frodo and Sam ran towards him, still holding hands. Pippin was on his knees poking at Merry's cheeks to get him to respond.

"What happened?" Frodo asked as they stood over Merry.

"The firework went off when he was holding it!" Pippin said shaking Merry violently. Suddenly Merry sat up and shook his head.

"Stop shaking me, Pip!" Merry said when Pippin was still shaking him. Frodo laughed at the two Hobbits and how they always got into trouble.

"It's a bit early to be getting into trouble, don't you think?" Frodo said with a smile. Merry and Pippin stood up and shook their head at him. Then both of their eyes went down to Frodo and Sam's hands that were still laced together. Frodo squeezed Sam's tighter as they were examined.

"Are you two, together?" Merry asked after a minute of staring at them. Frodo looked at Sam and smiled, and then he nodded to Merry and Pippin.

"Well, if you're happy!" Pippin said shrugging his shoulders. Sam relaxed and smiled at Frodo, Merry and Pippin. "C'mon Merry, let's get the rest of these set off!" Pippin said turning his attention to Merry.

"We will see you later then." Frodo laughed at Merry as they scurried off.

"That went ok didn't it, Mister Frodo?" Sam said, his eyes lighting up. Frodo nodded and pulled Sam's hand to make him fall into him and they both laughed.

They walked down into the centre of the Shire; there were lots of Hobbits around now. They both ignored the stares of everyone as they went along their way, hand in hand. None of them mattered, all that they cared about was each other and how they made each other feel. The love shared between two beings, they made each other feel whole.


End file.
